


Passeggeri

by Neve83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Slice of Life, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando dal Giappone viene richiesto l'aiuto di Bobby per una caccia, il vecchio cacciatore porta con se Sam come terzo uomo necessario - anche se, a voler essere sinceri, avrebbe preferito Dean. Durante un involontario viaggio attraverso mezzo Giappone, ha parecchio tempo a sua disposizione per analizzarne i motivi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passeggeri

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Passengers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8276) by Vail-Kagami. 



 

La strada scorreva sotto le ruote dell’auto, il paesaggio si muoveva intorno a loro rapidamente. Hikaru stava andando troppo veloce, come il tassista che effettivamente era. Non erano su un taxi, comunque – erano su una gigantesca BMW, così grossa che persino Sam poteva allungare le gambe stando nel sedile posteriore. Era una specie di salotto su ruote che riusciva in qualche modo a somigliare ad un’auto e Bobby l’avrebbe apprezzata se gli fosse piaciuto quel tipo di veicolo. Ma non era così. Per lui, quella cosa era registrata solo vagamente come auto.

Nemmeno a Dean sarebbe piaciuta – _anche se Bobby non poteva negare che raramente si era sentito meno in colpa per aver lasciato a Sam il sedile posteriore per dormirci_. Era per principio.

Il mondo al di fuori dell’auto era ridotto all’area illuminata dai fari. Ogni tanto si scorgeva un segnale stradale. Mancavano altre duecento miglia a Kitagami, ed una volta lì, parecchie altre ore per arrivare a quel piccolo tunnel scarsamente frequentato posto da qualche parte nella provincia di Aomori. Bobby continuava a guardare fuori dal finestrino, contava i segnali stradali, contava le ore che mancavano al prossimo stop. Non era stanco, nonostante la lunga giornata strascorsa, giornata che avrebbe dovuto terminare parecchie ore prima, gli mancava il rumore del motore che veniva ingoiato dagli interni di quella ridicola auto. Dietro di lui, Sam esalò un piccolo verso angosciato mentre dormiva, e Bobby avrebbe voluto allungare il braccio e scuoterlo via da qualunque incubo lo stesse affliggendo, solo che quell’auto era troppo grande e le sue dita avrebbero a malapena sfiorato il ginocchio di Sam.

Inoltre, Sam aveva bisogno di tutto il sonno possibile, incubi o meno. Ultimamente era sempre stanco, e Bobby non era sicuro fosse una conseguenza per il non aver dormito per più di un anno. Il ragazzo aveva dormito per dieci giorni di fila dopo aver riavuto la sua anima, e tantissimo anche nei giorni successivi, un sonno tanto profondo da sembrare un cadavere. Per un po’ Bobby ce l’aveva avuta con lui per il fatto riuscisse a dormire come un bambino dopo aver cercato di uccidere il suo padre putativo con un pugnale, e ce l’aveva avuta con se stesso per il fatto di provare quel risentimento. Poi, quando Sam aveva capito quel che era successo e si era scusato, sentendosi tremendamente in colpa, Bobby si era irritato per il fatto Sam si sentisse responsabile per qualcosa fuori dal suo controllo, qualcosa che qualcun altro aveva fatto mentre lui bruciava all’inferno per essere stato altruista e coraggioso. Il vecchio cacciatore aveva bevuto parecchio, quella notte, si era odiato e non era riuscito ad ubriacarsi abbastanza dal poter capire cosa diavolo avesse di sbagliato.

Soprattutto dato che non era riuscito a trovare le parole per esprimere quanto fosse grato di riaverlo con loro e non all’inferno – e per quanto desiderasse che Sam fosse consapevole di quel che aveva fatto il se stesso senz’anima, Bobby era più che felice che non potesse ricordare una dannata cosa e ne fosse venuto fuori, per quel che si poteva vedere, senza nessun danno collaterale.

A parte il sonno innaturalmente lungo e profondo che l’aveva messo fuori gioco per i primi giorni. Ma quell’effetto era sparito velocemente, comunque (troppo velocemente perché supplisse ad un anno senza riposo), e Sam era tornato al suo normale ciclo del sonno – il che voleva dire troppo poco riposo e lo stare lontano dal letto quando serviva.

Quando Bobby l’aveva conosciuto, Sam era un bambinetto a cui non piaceva andare a letto se a suo fratello maggiore era concesso stare in piedi più a lungo. Più tardi, quando John aveva cominciato ad allenarlo alla caccia, aveva cominciato ad andare a letto felice ogni volta che rimaneva da Bobby per qualche giorno, contento di averne la possibilità e del fatto che non sarebbe stato buttato fuori dal letto in piena notte per un allenamento o una caccia. Persino allora era piagato dagli incubi, ma solo i peggiori gl’impedivano davvero di dormire.

Più tardi, dopo Stanford e la morte della sua ragazza e la rivelazione che i demoni avevano dei piani che lo riguardavano, gli incubi di Sam erano diventati sempre più orribili ed andava a dormire solo quando era costretto, cercando rifugio nel lavoro. In quell’ambito, nulla era cambiato. Questa volta, Sam si teneva sveglio cercando di rimediare a qualunque cosa avesse fatto quando non era se stesso; cercava di salvare il mondo da questa Madre di tutte le cose e dai suoi figli, e forse cercava così di evitare i sogni. Bobby non sapeva cosa stesse sognando in quel momento, ma sperava fossero solo i vecchi incubi di fidanzate bruciate e sangue demoniaco, perché l’alternativa sarebbe stata peggiore.

Alla velocità a cui stavano andando sarebbero arrivati a Kitagami prima di mezzanotte. Fortunatamente  non c’erano molte altre auto in giro a quell’ora della notte e così a nord del paese, e l’unica polizia che avevano incrociato fino a quel momento era stata troppo impegnata a fare una ramanzina ad un altro velocista, quindi non avevano altra scelta se non far andare il loro autista alla velocità che voleva.

Bobby non sapeva quanto ancora potevano proseguire, ma dubitava che Hikaru volesse guidare tutta la notte. Il giovane giapponese non era incline a farlo, così come non era incline a dormire in auto, anche se quella che guidava era almeno dieci volte più confortevole di qualunque altra auto in cui Bobby avesse mai dormito – il che provava che il figlio del suo vecchio amico era un moccioso viziato con decisamente troppi soldi per essere un tassista e cacciatore part-time.

Un moccioso viziato a cui non piaceva che qualcun altro guidasse la sua auto. Questo, e il suo amore per il rock classico, gli ricordava Dean, ma poco altro – men che mai l’amore di Hikaru per i bagni pubblici e le terme. O l’acqua in generale.

Bobby aveva incontrato il ragazzo solo una volta, in precedenza, quando il padre era stato ancora vivo e Hikaru era solo un bambino che si nascondeva dietro Yoichi. Sfortunatamente, Yoichi non aveva mai presentato suo figlio ad altri cacciatori, così Bobby era stato l’unico cui il ragazzo aveva potuto rivolgersi quando si era imbattuto in un caso che richiedeva tre persone.

Dean non era stato contento del fatto se ne andasse nel bel mezzo di quel casino, però, insomma, da quando in qua non erano nel bel mezzo di un casino? Se non era la Madre Di Tutti I Mostri, era l’Apocalisse o un’armata di demoni o qualunque cosa venisse dopo, e dato che non era sbucato fuori nulla di nuovo sull’argomento, Bobby aveva pensato di poter partire.

Dean era stato ancor meno felice che si portasse dietro Sam, ma non c’erano molte altre scelte, dato che il numero di cacciatori fidati era estremamente limitato. Se doveva proprio essere onesto, Bobby avrebbe preferito viaggiare con Dean al suo fianco, ma proprio in quel momento era arrivato anche Castiel, dicendo loro che aveva bisogno di uno dei suoi amici umani per aiutare lui e Balthazar a recuperare una delle armi celesti che, per una volta, non era stata rubata da Balthazar stesso. E, guarda caso, anche lui preferiva Dean al suo fianco.

Né a Sam né a Bobby piaceva l’idea di lasciar andare Dean in missione da solo, ma Cas gli aveva assicurato che non sarebbe stato pericoloso e, se le cose si fossero messe male, Bobby sapeva che l’angelo avrebbe fatto di tutto per tenere Dean al sicuro.

Quindi Dean era andato con gli angeli e Sam aveva accompagnato Bobby nel suo viaggio in Giappone. Era stato un viaggio dannatamente lungo e Bobby ne aveva approfittato per dormire, mentre Sam aveva letto opuscoli sul paese e sulla cultura, ed aveva rispolverato un po’ di nozioni di giapponese di base che era stato costretto ad imparare per poter leggere notizie su un mostro nipponico cui suo padre stava dando la caccia quando Sam era un adolescente, ed aveva passato il resto del viaggio a muoversi con irrequietezza, cercando di trovare una posizione comoda per le sue lunghe gambe. Non aveva toccato cibo e, per quel che Bobby poteva dire, non aveva chiuso gli occhi un istante.

Cosa che Bobby aveva apprezzato. Le urla terrorizzate per un incubo, nel bel mezzo dell’economy class, avrebbero attratto un bel po’ di attenzione non richiesta.

Erano atterrati all’Aeroporto Internazionale del Kansai perché così il viaggio era costato meno, poi, sempre per ragioni economiche, avevano preso numerosi treni locali per Kochi nello Shikoku. Ci avevano messo quasi un intero giorno, durante il quale Sam non aveva dormito. Una volta a Kochi, avevano incontrato Hikaru e scoperto che, anche se viveva a Kochi, la caccia per la quale aveva bisogno di loro era nell’Aomori-ken, nella parte più a nord dell’isola di Honshu. Seppero anche che avrebbero dovuto attendere altri due giorni prima di partire, perché Hikaru doveva aspettare gli dessero le ferie.

L’intero viaggio aveva mancato di organizzazione sin dall’inizio.

E poi le cose erano peggiorate. Hikaru non aveva fretta, voleva mettere in mostra il suo paese, quindi aveva preso la strada panoramica. In qualche modo era riuscito a costruire un percorso che aveva coperto tutte e quattro le province dello Shikoku, incluse le stradine strettissime che attraversavano le montagne del Kagawa-ken. Sembrava aver dimenticato che Bobby era già stato in Giappone, e anche per parecchio tempo.

Ma quando aveva dato un’occhiata a Sam, chiaramente ammirato dalla bellezza incredibile del panorama, Bobby aveva realizzato che, nella sua fretta di concludere il tutto il prima possibile, aveva dimenticato che, al contrario di lui, Sam non conosceva il Giappone.

Alla fine avevano preso la strada del Grande Ponte Naruto per ritornare sull’isola principale, a dispetto di tutte le deviazioni fatte per andare Kyoto il primo giorno. Sam aveva l’aspetto di qualcuno che sta per lasciarci le penne per la stanchezza, ma allo stesso tempo irradiava eccitazione come un bambino che rifiuta di dormire in auto per paura di perdersi qualcosa di interessante fuori dal finestrino. Un’inaspettata ondata di tenera esasperazione colpì Bobby quando ripensò al bimbetto che Sam era stato, vedendolo affaccendarsi su mappe e cartine, segnando i posti che voleva visitare.

Bobby non ci aveva pensato per anni. Questo viaggio, per la prima volta, gli fece domandare se Sam non si dolesse per tutti i viaggi che non aveva potuto fare a causa della paura di volare di suo fratello.

(I due fratelli non si separavano – non più -, quindi Sam non poteva vedere il mondo. Dean non era il solo che faceva sacrifici per la sua famiglia, ma i suoi erano così palesemente ovvi che era facile dimenticarlo.)

-

A Kyoto avevano ricevuto un’e-mail da Dean che aveva portato a termine con successo la sua avventura con gli angeli, ed era stata la sola buona notizia sul loro soggiorno lì. Una cosa non era cambiata nonostante il cambio di continente: i luoghi di ricovero erano rimasti schifosi – solo che ora erano costretti a stare in schifosi ostelli della gioventù piuttosto che in schifose stanze di motel, ed era anche peggio.

Il termine ostello della gioventù sembrava non essere molto chiaro in Giappone, come Bobby aveva già scoperto durante il suo primo soggiorno, quando era molto più giovane. Non c’erano limiti d’età per gi ospiti e non era raro incontrare adulti ed anche anziani. Comunque, anche se aveva frequentato parecchi dormitori, Bobby non aveva mai dovuto dividere una camera con tanta gente come a Kyoto.

A dispetto della sua auto gigantesca, Hikaru stava attento alle sue finanze esattamente come ogni altro cacciatore che non veniva pagato per quel che faceva. In quel caso li aveva, come saggia precauzione, prenotati in un ostello che era conosciuto come il più economico di Kyoto.

E si meritava quella fama dato che il soggiorno era parecchio economico. Ma era economico perché aveva solo tre stanze private e due giganteschi dormitori con 24 letti ciascuno. E, in quel periodo dell’anno, erano tutti prenotati. E Hikaru non aveva riservato nessuna stanza privata.

Nei fatti, aveva riservato i letti più economici in generale, dei quali ce n’erano solo quattro in tutto: nello stesso dannato dormitorio enorme, erano come gli altri letti, solo senza materassi, lenzuola, coperte e cuscini – in altre parole, erano delle panche, confortevoli quanto panchine pubbliche, e fittate solo a ospiti che si portavano dietro i loro sacchi a pelo. C’era da considerare che tutti e tre avevano dormito in posti peggiori, e quel posto gli costava appena mille yen a notte.

Inoltre, ogni letto aveva a disposizione una tenda che offriva un minimo di privacy. Certo, serviva a poco per i rumori: non impediva di sentire il russare dell’uomo nel letto accanto a quello di Bobby o il rumore di un gruppo di ragazzi tornati da chissà dove alle tre del mattino. E c’era inoltre il suono non tanto forte, ma decisamente più degno di nota, di Sam che si agitava nel suo sacco a pelo tutta la notte, seguito dal ticchettio dei tasti quando aveva rinunciato a dormire ed aveva cominciato ad usare il suo laptop, scambiandosi e-mail con suo fratello. Se non altro, quel posto aveva almeno il WiFi libero.

Nemmeno Bobby era riuscito a dormire molto, quella notte.

-

All’inizio, il piano aveva previsto partissero intorno alle sei, ma dopo il loro arrivo, avevano scoperto che quell’ostello era praticamente l’unico in tutto il Giappone ad offrire la colazione gratis, e tutti loro avevano imparato a non declinare mai un pasto gratis, se questo poteva farti risparmiare. Così erano rimasti fino alle otto per il caffè e toast e marmellata, strizzati come sardine in una sala comune in cu sembrava essersi data appuntamento l’intera popolazione mondiale. La sala e il cibo era stato supervisionato da un tizio caucasico dall’aria stanca che probabilmente lavorava lì in cambio dell’alloggio. Non era raro negli ostelli giapponesi, ma Bobby e gli altri non erano _ancora_ tanto disperati.

E comunque, di solito quel tipo di personale doveva rimanere almeno per un mese.

Prima di colazione, mentre Sam e Bobby avevano occupato due dei tre minuscoli box doccia proprio accanto alla cucina, scoprendo che la pressione dell’acqua non era tarata per due docce funzionanti nello stesso momento, nemmeno settate fredde, Hikaru era scappato in un bagno pubblico nelle vicinanze ed era tornato di umore decisamente migliore rispetto ai suoi amici americani.

Quel giorno avevano preso l’autostrada diretta a nord, e quel che avevano risparmiato nei bed and breakfast, l’avevano speso in pedaggi autostradali. Si erano spostati oltre il Monte Fuji, che Sam aveva potuto vedere almeno sulla distanza anche se non avrebbe mai potuto scalarlo, poi oltre Tokyo, che Sam non avrebbe mai visitato, e non si fermarono fino a Nagano, dove avevano dormito in un internet cafè. Come molti internet cafè, era adibito al far dormire le persone all’interno, e nonostante il loro cubicolo avesse solo pareti a metà, e le luci fossero rimaste accese tutta la notte e c’erano state persone che erano andate e venute e avevano chiacchierato piano tutta la notte, era comunque stato un posto più tranquillo dell’ostello di Kyoto. Inoltre, le cabine doccia erano state mille volte meglio.

Avevamo riservato due cubicoli da due posti l’uno, ma, in qualunque direzione si allungasse, Bobby sapeva che era comunque troppo piccolo per Sam. Lui aveva diviso il suo con Hikaru e, allungarsi completamente sul pavimento rivestito di finta pelle era stato problematico persino per lui. Ma Bobby era stanco morto e, la musica soffusa, così come il respiro profondo del tizio sconosciuto che occupava il cubicolo accanto al suo, gli avevano fatto da ninna nanna.

Avevano pagato per nove ore, perchè Hikaru aveva insistito che sei erano insufficienti perchè non si addormentasse al volante. Avevano trovato Sam già pronto per partire quando erano stati svegliati dalla sveglia dalle loro otto ore di sonno, lasciando loro giusto il tempo di lavarsi i denti ed andarsene prima di dover pagare un supplemento.

Fino a quel punto avevano risparmiato parecchi soldi accettando qualche inconveniente, ma Bobby cominciava a sentirne il peso. Non era per la mancanza di comodità, perché era abituato a cose anche peggiori – era la mancanza di privacy. Erano giorni che riusciva a stare per conto suo solo quando era in bagno, e la gente che lo circondava erano per lo più estranei. Quando cacciava, a casa, fittava stanze di motel, per se o da dividere con il compagno di caccia. Lì, invece, non erano mai da soli, e quello era un inconveniente, anche se sapevano che praticamente nessuno intorno a loro capiva l’inglese abbastanza da poter capire cosa stessero facendo.

Beh, il loro piano aveva pro e contro. Tutti i piani li avevano. ( _Come il permettere ad un bravo ragazzo di salvare il mondo lasciando che si lanciasse nelle profondità più nere dell’inferno._ )

Fortunatamente, passavano molto tempo in auto, e Bobby e Sam sapevano tutto quel che c’era da sapere sul caso – per lo più grazie ai racconti di Hikaru, perché non c’era molto materiale cartaceo al riguardo, solo un paio di articoli pubblicati da riviste quasi sconosciute che parlavano di testimoni che pretendevano d’aver visto un fantasma in un tunnel a Aomori – ed un articolo riguardo un incidente, appena tre settimane prima. Era stato causato da un’auto che era uscita dal tunnel troppo veloce e fuori controllo, ed era riuscita ad andare contro la sola altra auto nella zona per miglia, uccidendo cinque persone.

Un sopravvissuto non sarebbe stato male – non solo perché sarebbe stata una buona cosa per una persona sopravvivere, ma anche perché così avrebbero potuto chiedere cosa avesse potuto spaventare tanto il conducente da fargli perdere il controllo del veicolo. Ma nessuno era sopravvissuto all’incidente, i nomi delle persone che dicevano di aver visto il fantasma non erano menzionate negli articoli e, invece di fare delle accurate ricerche, Hikaru aveva pensato sarebbe stato meglio andare direttamente lì e controllare di persona.

Non era proprio un approccio professionale. A volte era davvero evidente che il ragazzo Cacciava solo come secondo lavoro.

Quindi stavano guidando attraverso il Giappone in quella specie di mostro a quattro ruote con l’aria condizionata – ed il perché si ostinassero a fermarsi, Bobby proprio non riusciva a capirlo. E nemmeno Sam, lo sguardo che si erano scambiati ad ogni stop era stato piuttosto eloquente. Il ragazzo avrebbe probabilmente dormito meglio nell’auto e, nonostante sembrasse avere un carattere aperto e accogliente, Bobby sapeva che a Sam non piaceva essere circondato da estranei, esattamente come a suo fratello. Forse anche meno. Ma per qualche ragione Hikaru si ostinava a volersi fermare ogni notte quando cominciava a sentirsi stanco, perché era Hikaru a guidare e chi guida sceglie la musica.

Figurativamente parlando. Letteralmente, Hikaru non accendeva mai l’autoradio, e questo mandava Bobby ai matti.

Si erano diretti a nord tutto il giorno, fermandosi due volte per la toilette ed una per mangiare, con Hikaru che aveva preso loro tre ciotole di ramen senza che se ne accorgessero per poi ridere di Sam che non riusciva a raccapezzarsi con gli spaghetti brodosi e le bacchette. Bobby era abbastanza sicuro che il giapponese avesse atteso giorni per quell’opportunità – era rimasto parecchio seccato quando aveva capito che, avendo vissuto di hamburger e take away cinese praticamente tutta la vita, Sam sapeva bene come usare le bacchette quando si trattava di cibo solido.

Non con le zuppe, però. Ma Sam aveva preso la cosa sul ridere, quindi Bobby non si sentì in colpa per l’essersi unito alle prese in giro.

Sam gli era anche sembrato sul punto di crollare di faccia nella ciotola. Alla fine fu il monotono viaggio a farlo finalmente addormentare quando era ormai buio, e, ovviamente, proprio quando Bobby si era convinto che stesse davvero dormendo e non sonnecchiando, Hikaru lasciò l’autostrada e fermò l’auto in un parcheggio, annunciando che per quel giorno poteva bastare.

Bobby aveva guardato l’edificio di fronte a lui ed aveva inarcato un sopracciglio. “Non credi sia un po’ tardi per un bagno? È quasi mezzanotte. Non credo siano ancora aperti.”

“Sono aperti tutta la notte. Possiamo dormire qui.”

“Ma è un _onsen_!”

“Hanno anche da mangiare. Andiamo, dobbiamo cenare. Chiama Sam.”

Bobby non voleva chiamare Sam. Voleva che Sam rimanesse in auto e dormisse fino al mattino, perché se l’avesse svegliato era probabile che non si sarebbe riaddormentato. Poteva mangiare in viaggio e svegliarlo solo per un bagno era un’idiozia, soprattutto considerato che Sam sarebbe stato buttato fuori non appena avessero visto il suo tatuaggio.

Ma Hikaru non gli lasciò il tempo per protestare. Era già sceso dall’auto e stava aspettando impazientemente accanto all’insegna luminosa dell’edificio. Quindi Bobby uscì con un sospiro guardingo e controllò di nuovo l’insegna, che riportava ancora quel posto fosse un bagno pubblico. Alla fine aprì la portiera posteriore per svegliare Sam.

Il ragazzo si svegliò di colpo. “Ci siamo fermati per la notte,” lo informò Bobby prima che Sam cominciasse a colpire. “Andiamo, Hikaru aspetta.”

Sam uscì portandosi dietro il suo zaino. Anche lui diede un’occhiata stanca all’insegna sopra la porta mentre si dirigevano verso l’edificio, e riuscì a capire di cosa si trattava appena prima che Bobby si offrisse di tradurre. “Un onsen?” chiese confuso. “Che ci facciamo qui?”

“Prima mangiamo. Poi un bagno e a dormire,” spiegò allegramente Hikaru. Sembrava parecchio eccitato da quel posto.

“Io non posso entrare,” protestò debolmente Sam. Nel suo primo giorno in Giappone, Hikaru aveva notato un pezzo del tatuaggio di Sam fare capolino dall’orlo della maglietta, ed aveva dichiarato con disappunto che Sam non avrebbe potuto usare i bagni pubblici, perché, di solito, in Giappone, i tatuati erano quasi esclusivamente membri della Yakuza, quindi i tatuaggi erano stati banditi da quasi tutti gli onsen. Sam aveva registrato il fatto con un sospiro di sollievo. Bobby sapeva che non era timido, ma che si imbarazzava con facilità, e l’essere nudo in un bagno pieno di estranei tra cui sarebbe risaltato come se fosse luminescente, lo avrebbe fatto sentire _molto_ in imbarazzo.

Dean avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per poter mettere il fratello in una situazione del genere. Ma a pensarci, forse no. Da quando Sam era tornato dall’inferno, Dean era stato ridicolmente attento ad evitare qualunque situazione che potesse essere potenzialmente pericolosa emotivamente.

“E’ tardi.” Hikaru aveva respinto la preoccupazione di Sam. “Non ci sarà nessuno in giro.”

“Già, perché è chiuso,” provò ancora Bobby. “Ragazzo, non ho intenzione di fare irruzione in un onsen!”

Ma non era chiuso. C’erano molte persone che ciondolavano all’interno, alcune sedute in un’ampia area relax che guardavano la tv, alcune sedute sul pavimento della mensa attorno al tipico tavolo basso giapponese che Bobby odiava tanto, che mangiavano e guardavano la tv. Hikaru andò alla reception e, con gran sorpresa di Bobby, chiese tre letti.

Accanto a lui, Sam aggrottò le sopracciglia. Il suo giapponese era appena sufficiente dal non farlo sentire totalmente spaesato, quindi ovviamente non era sicuro d’aver capito bene. “Ha detto ‘letto’?”

L’aveva detto. A quanto sembrava, quell’onsen forniva anche dei letti ai viaggiatori. Era più costoso di un internet cafè, ma decisamente meno caro di un albergo. Una giovane donna li guidò al piano di sopra e mostrò loro una grande stanza piena di letti. Poi gli vennero dati dei sacchetti contenenti asciugamani e quel che sembravano essere pigiami. Beh, li diedero a Bobby e Hikaru. I vari impiegati cominciarono ad affaccendarsi animatamente attorno a Sam, discutendo sul cosa fare per lo straniero inusitatamente alto e cercando una soluzione, cosa che mise il ragazzo in ovvio imbarazzo.

Alla fine si accordarono su uno yukata solo appena un po’ più corto del necessario. Poi si diressero tutti e tre verso i bagni, perché Hikaru non aveva permesso a Sam di sfuggire, e controllarono attentamente non ci fosse nessuno in giro prima di spogliarsi. Fortunatamente, il servizio del posto offriva uno spuntino di mezzanotte e quasi tutti gli ospiti erano addormentati o a mangiare.

Sam era comunque in imbarazzo, anche se erano soli, il che era abbastanza ridicolo e fece ridere Hikaru. Il quale era anche ridicolmente affascinato dal tatuaggio di Sam, e Bobby sospettava che l’unica ragione per la quale il ragazzo non ne aveva fatto uno era perché altrimenti non avrebbe più avuto accesso agli onsen.

Alla fine anche Sam riuscì a rilassarsi nell’acqua calda e Bobby fu costretto a trascinarlo via prima che si addormentasse completamente e annegasse. Si lavarono i denti e portarono di sopra le loro borse, dove Sam collassò sul suo letto, arricciandosi per poterci entrare tutto. Era già addormentato quando Bobby s’infilò nel proprio letto.

Naturalmente, Sam aveva scelto il momento in cui veniva offerto un pasto gratis per ammettere finalmente la sconfitta. Bobby pensò se svegliarlo o meno, ma decise altrimenti. Il ragazzo non aveva mangiato molto durante il viaggio, ma aveva bisogno di riposo molto più che di cibo.

Quando tornarono di sopra, Sam non si era mosso. Bobby chiuse la tenda attorno al letto del ragazzo ed andò a dormire con la confortante consapevolezza che Sam stava finalmente dormendo davvero.

Il mattino successivo trovarono Sam sveglio da tempo che se ne stava con il suo laptop nell’area relax al piano di sotto, perché la stanza da letto non aveva prese elettriche. Aveva un aspetto decisamente migliore che in precedenza, ma c’era un’aria braccata nei suoi occhi quando salutò Bobby, che fece capire al vecchio cacciatore che non sarebbe andato a dormire di sua spontanea volontà tanto presto.

-

Fu solo alcune ore dopo che abbandonarono l’autostrada dell’Aomori-ken per continuare il viaggio su strade secondarie che non fecero altro che rallentarli, a causa delle troppe curve e pavimentazioni accidentate – anche se non li rallentarono abbastanza, per i gusti di Bobby. Quando si trattava di stile di guida, Hikaru era dannatamente pieno di sé.

Nel sedile posteriore, Sam aveva l’aria di essere allo stesso tempo iperattivo e talmente stanco dal poter crollare da un momento all’altro. Ma non l’avrebbe fatto, Bobby lo sapeva bene. I suoi ragazzi potevano andare avanti indeterminatamente se era necessario, e la caccia era prevista per quella sera, quindi non era il momento adatto per un sonnellino.

Sam parlò a malapena, ed a malapena lo guardò. Bobby non sapeva cosa avesse sognato, ma sospettava fosse qualcosa scivolato via dal muro nella sua testa. Quindi l’inferno, o qualcosa che il se stesso senz’anima aveva fatto e di cui si sentiva in colpa.

E non avrebbe dovuto. Obiettivamente, Bobby lo sapeva. L’aveva saputo fin dall’inizio. Si era sentito, in realtà, un po’ in colpa lui stesso quando Sam si era scusato per aver cercato di ucciderlo e Bobby gli aveva graziosamente concesso il suo perdono. Si era sentito il colpa perché persino allora sapeva che non c’era nulla da perdonare, perché Sam non aveva fatto nulla. Sam non era stato presente; mentre tutto succedeva, Sam era all’inferno, probabilmente incatenato ad una ruota o attaccato ad un gancio da macellaio, o chissà quali altre delle amenità di cui Dean non parlava mai, ed in quell’unica ora in cui Bobby aveva dovuto combattere il suo guscio omicida, Sam veniva torturato per settimane, o mesi, senza nessuna speranza di sollievo. Quindi era quello che Bobby avrebbe dovuto dirgli quando si era scusato, ma non era stato capace di farlo – ed allo stesso tempo gli si era spezzato il cuore per il fatto Sam non si fosse aspettato nulla di diverso.

Ancora non si aspettava nulla.

Il tutto era reso peggiore dal fatto che Bobby era ben consapevole che, se ci avesse riflettuto bene, avrebbe capito che era stato tanto arrabbiato con Sam perché era stato più facile che non avercela con se stesso. Dopo tutto, il fatto Sam non avesse più l’anima, il fatto se ne stesse a soffrire all’inferno, era parzialmente colpa sua. Perché l’aveva lasciato andare, ed era stato semplice.

Quando Sam aveva offerto il suo piano per salvare il mondo, a Bobby non era piaciuto né più né meno di quanto fosse piaciuto a Dean, ma alla fine, era stato più semplice accettare per mancanza di alternative che non avevano mai davvero cercato. Sam si era offerto per l’eterna dannazione e l’ultima, _l’ultima_ cosa che meritava, era d’essere biasimato per quel che era successo di conseguenza. E Bobby lo sapeva e continuava ad ignorare il punto (persino ora) perché non poteva permettersi di odiare se stesso, in quel momento.

(Nei momenti peggiori, proprio appena dopo il sacrificio di Sam e poco prima che la sua ombra riapparisse nel suo deposito, Bobby aveva osato chiedersi se avrebbe protestato di più, se avrebbe provato di più, se fosse stato Dean quello che stavano perdendo. Era sempre stato più difficile lasciar andare Dean – o forse era semplicemente più semplice combattere per trattenerlo. Dean sbatteva in faccia i suoi problemi a chiunque come fossero un’enorme bandiera rossa con su scritto “Sto bene, risparmiatemi la vostra preoccupazione”, e per questo non riusciva mai a sfuggire agli altri, perché tutti lottavano duramente per aiutarlo, persino se lui non voleva lo facessero. Sam, semplicemente, se ne andava.)

“Non ci sono notizie di morti all’interno del tunnel prima che i pettegolezzi sullo spirito cominciassero,” disse improvvisamente Sam. Erano le prime parole pronunciasse dopo ore e, ovviamente, riguardavano il caso. Un’occhiata alle sue spalle mostrò a Bobby che Sam era seduto con la testa china su vecchie carte. Si stava perdendo gran parte dello spettacolare panorama, e probabilmente lo sapeva, ma c’era un lavoro da fare ed il lavoro veniva prima di tutto – persino se non avrebbe più avuto l’opportunità di tornare in quei luoghi. “E nessuna notizia di morti durante la costruzione. Siamo sicuri sia il fantasma di qualcuno deceduto lì?”

“Suppongo che lo scopriremo,” disse Hikaru con la sua solita mancanza di preoccupazione. “Potrebbe essere arrivato al tunnel da un altro posto. Anche se sembra essere arrabbiato riguardo qualcosa, quindi direi che deve essere collegato al posto.”

Tramite lo specchietto retrovisore, Bobby poteva vedere che Sam stava finalmente guardando verso la valle, e le montagne che la circondavano. “Non deve essere per forza malvagio. Gli incidenti potrebbero essere stati causati perché ha sorpreso gli automobilisti, non perché li ha attaccati.”

Era tipico di Sam fare una considerazione simile. Era uno dei pochissimi cacciatori esistenti che s’impegnava sempre a guardare oltre la superficie del “ _E’ qui, quindi dobbiamo ucciderlo_ ” – ed era dannatamente un bravo ragazzo, lo era sempre stato. E faceva sentire Bobby ancora peggio per avercela avuta con lui senza una ragione.

Conosceva Sam e Dean da praticamente tutta la loro vita, e per quanto John Winchester avesse sempre affermato che il suo figlio più giovane avesse un problema con le figure autoritarie, Bobby non ne aveva mai avuto prova, quindi era giunto velocemente alla conclusione che Sam aveva piuttosto un problema con John. In questo era totalmente l’opposto di Dean, per il quale John era _l’unica_ figura autoritaria che riconosceva.

Quando Bobby li aveva conosciuti, Sam aveva avuto tre o quattro anni, carino come un cucciolo e terribilmente dolce e fiducioso e felice per ogni piccola attenzione che Bobby poteva rivolgergli. Dean, d’altro canto, era stato più complicato. Aveva rifiutato Bobby per principio, non gli piaceva si avvicinasse a suo fratello, non voleva parlare con lui e lo fissava continuamente con astio. Che il piccolo Sam adorasse Bobby era stato un ulteriore motivo di disprezzo per Dean, quello era evidente.

Bobby aveva dovuto lavorare duramente per conquistarsi la sua fiducia. Dean si era aperto lentamente, e, quando alla fine aveva cominciato a volergli bene, gli era sembrata una vittoria, e Bobby aveva fatto tesoro del rapporto che stava costruendo con quel bambino anche per quello. Era stato bello vederlo finalmente comportarsi come un bambino della sua età, ed ogni volta che Bobby aveva visto Dean interagire con qualcuno che non gli piaceva, si era sentito orgoglioso per essere stato accettato come parte della famiglia dal piccolo. E continuava ad esserne consapevole.

Quando si apriva e si sentiva a suo agio, Dean era semplice da amare.

Valeva anche per Sam, ma forse era proprio quello parte del problema. Sam non aveva mai dato a Bobby nessun problema. Aveva sempre avuto un carattere dolce - quando suo padre non era nei paraggi - intelligente, aperto ed amava imparare sempre cose nuove, cosa che suo fratello non era mai stato. Lui constatava i problemi e li sottolineava invece di fingere non esistessero come aveva sempre fatto Dean, ma, nonostante queste caratteristiche, era sempre stato Dean quello che non riusciva a nascondere le sue preoccupazioni. Ogni volta che c’era qualcosa che lo turbava, diventava subito evidente dal modo in cui si comportava. Dean vestiva i suoi problemi con evidenza, ma non voleva dividerli con nessuno, e dunque Bobby era sempre stato costretto ad impegnarsi per capire cosa ci fosse che non andava; così Dean aveva sempre avuto tutte le attenzioni, mettendo in ombra quel fratello tanto più tranquillo e meno problematico che, per essere un tipo tanto aperto da essere facilmente bypassabile, non era esattamente così aperto riguardo _se stesso._

Mentre Bobby aveva combattuto la sua battaglia costante per l’affetto e il benessere di Dean, Sam si era lasciato vivere quietamente sullo sfondo, mentre i suoi problemi s’impilavano l’uno sull’altro, senza che nessuno li notasse. Se non riguardavano anche altre persone, Sam non li mostrava mai. Se emergeva qualcosa, Sam negava educatamente in un modo che rendeva difficile insistere. Quando le cose erano andate via via peggiorando, durante l’adolescenza, ed aveva cominciato a sbriciolarsi sotto il peso di una vita che non aveva mai voluto, quando le cose che aveva visto e fatto ad un’età decisamente inadeguata, ed il conflitto tra il volere una vita solo sua e l’obbligo verso una famiglia che non l’avrebbe mai accettato per quel desiderio, Sam aveva cominciato a ritirarsi sempre più in se stesso, tenendo fuori tutti, incluso Bobby. Ma non l’aveva fatto scalciando e urlando. Era accaduto e basta, pacatamente, senza che Bobby nemmeno lo notasse, e quando finalmente se n’era accorto, Bobby si era talmente abituato al fatto Sam non ci fosse, che non si era preoccupato abbastanza per allungare una mano nella sua direzione.

Non era qualcosa di cui andasse fiero. Ma le cose erano sempre andate bene tra loro. Non c’era mai stato un litigio, mai uno screzio da dover chiarire. Sam era sempre stato lì, sempre troppo gentile per non essere ignorato.

Anche quando stava crollando a causa del dolore dopo che Dean era stato fatto a pezzi e trascinato all’inferno davanti ai suoi occhi, Sam aveva mantenuto il suo contegno. Aveva lasciato fosse la sua determinazione di trovare un modo per salvare suo fratello a tenerlo insieme, ed era rimasto educato e controllato e affettuoso nei riguardi di Bobby, che aveva appena perso il suo figlioccio, e si era allontanato da lui. E Bobby lo aveva lasciato andare. Aveva il proprio dolore con cui fare i conti e se Sam voleva andare, nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarlo. Bobby aveva intuito avrebbe tentato di fare un patto, avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per riprendersi Dean e sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fermarlo, avrebbe dovuto badare a lui come avrebbe voluto Dean, ma non l’aveva fatto. Non aveva nemmeno pensato di seguire che diavolo volesse combinare il ragazzo.

Dopo che Dean aveva perso Sam l’anno prima, Bobby aveva lasciato andare _anche_ lui – ma in quel caso sapeva che Dean aveva qualcuno da cui andare, qualcuno che l’avrebbe accolto e si sarebbe preso cura di lui. Sam non aveva avuto nessuno, e se c’era una cosa per il quale Bobby non l’aveva mai, _mai_ biasimato, era stato l’essersi fidato del demone Ruby quando la ragazza aveva finto di essergli amica e di volerlo aiutare.

Di quello aveva piuttosto biasimato se stesso. Si era biasimato durante le lunghe notti in cui era stato costretto ad ascoltare le urla del ragazzo nella panic room durante la disintossicazione, perché forse avrebbe potuto prevenirlo. Forse no. Forse nessuno avrebbe potuto cambiare le cose con l’inferno e il paradiso che lavoravano per spingere Sam verso quel ruolo, ma non aveva molta importanza, perché in fondo nessuno ci aveva provato.

(Bobby l’aveva lasciato scivolare via al punto che, quando Sam era tornato dall’inferno senza la sua anima, senza quella parte che lo rendeva chi era davvero, Bobby non l’aveva nemmeno notato.)

Il pensiero che forse, con così poco, avrebbe potuto prevenire l’apocalisse, non era mai stato un pensiero che Bobby aveva cullato con piacere, soprattutto se proseguiva con il considerarne le conseguenze. Se Lucifero non fosse stato liberato, non avrebbero dovuto rinchiuderlo di nuovo. Sam non sarebbe andato all’inferno. Non se ne sarebbe mai andato in giro come un bastardo senz’anima e non se ne starebbe seduto, ora, a guardare il Giappone con gli occhi arrossati per la stanchezza, con i ricordi di secoli di torture trattenuti solo da un muro fragile e sottile che non sarebbe comunque durato a lungo.

Forse era quella la ragione per la quale Bobby aveva tanta difficoltà ad accettare nuovamente il ragazzo nella sua vita: sapeva che presto o tardi l’avrebbe perso di nuovo, e che questo l’avrebbe distrutto.

Non c’erano dubbi che avrebbe distrutto Dean.

“Ci siamo,” aveva detto improvvisamente Hikaru, strappando Bobby ai suoi pensieri sempre più tetri. Erano appena entrati in un villaggio che non poteva contare più di duecento abitanti. La strada che l’attraversava era incorniciata da palazzi solo per un breve tratto, poi continuava verso la montagna, nella quale Bobby riusciva ad intravedere la bocca sfocata di un tunnel.

Hikaru accostò l’auto ed uscirono tutti, stiracchiandosi, guardando il panorama. Dopo tutto il tempo passato con l’aria condizionata dell’auto, l’aria calda estiva li colpì come un autentico pugno.

Presero le loro cose dal bagagliaio: piedi di porco, sacchi di sale. Un fucile caricato a pallottole di sale che speravano di non essere costretti ad usare, perché Hikaru era preoccupato per la sua auto, e a nessuno piace usare un’arma in luoghi tanto ristretti. Mentre Sam metteva la borsa con l’equipaggiamento sul sedile posteriore, un giovanotto si avvicinò a loro, ad Hikaru.

“Che cosa ha detto?” chiese piano Sam quando il ragazzo se ne fu andato.

“Ci ha avvertito di non attraversare il tunnel con soli tre passeggeri,” tradusse Bobby. “Ci ha detto di prendere un’altra strada o pagare qualcuno degli abitanti per accompagnarci, perché se il sedile rimane libero, potrebbe entrare qualcosa. Hikaru gli ha detto che sappiamo quel che stiamo facendo.”

Sam sospirò diffidente. “Spero sia vero.”

-

Con una lunghezza di circa quattro chilometri, il tunnel era piuttosto breve rispetto ad altri che avevano attraversato. Bobby poteva immaginare fosse comunque una bella distanza se ci si ritrovava in auto un passeggero di troppo che non avrebbe dovuto esserci.

Dato il posto remoto e la sua reputazione, riuscirono a tenersi la cosa per loro, il che rese le cose molto più semplici. Guidarono nel buio, Hikaru guardava la strada, gli altri il posto libero accanto a Sam.

Il fantasma si palesò a circa un chilometro all’interno del tunnel. Avevano acceso le luci dell’auto, ma anche se fossero stati nel buio più totale, si sarebbero accorti del brusco calo di temperatura.

Una persona vestita con un abito piuttosto datato era ora seduta accanto a Sam. Lunghi capelli le oscurarono il viso finchè non sollevò la testa, mostrando il volto di una donna di mezza età. Hikaru si voltò suo malgrado, cercando di vedere la cosa che si era infilata nella sua preziosa auto, e Bobby gli ringhiò di badare a dove stesse andando nell’esatto momento in cui la donna puntò davanti a lei dicendo “Ki wo tsukete!”

Non uno spirito vendicativo, dunque, anche se, se voleva avvertire gli automobilisti di guidare con attenzione, stava affrontando il problema nel modo sbagliato.

Fortunatamente, Hikaru si era aspettato la sua apparizione e non si era impaurito come gli altri automobilisti. Aveva continuato a guidare con calma e la donna aveva continuato a guardare davanti a se in rigida concentrazione, senza mai notare i due stranieri con in mano ferro e sale, pronti a liberarsi di lei al primo segno di aggressività. Un sottile scia di sangue cominciò a scorrerle dall’attaccatura dei capelli, giù lungo il viso, ma a parte questo, nulla cambiò finchè non si avvicinarono all’uscita del tunnel. Potevano già vedere la luce esterna quando la donna disse improvvisamente loro di rallentare.

Quindi Hikaru alzò il piede dall’acceleratore e percorse il resto della strada praticamente a passo d’uomo. Bobby si aspettava che la donna sparisse appena arrivati all’esterno, ma lei rimase lì seduta rigidamente mentre si dirigevano verso una brutta curva non lontana dall’uscita del tunnel.

D’improvviso Bobby capì. Ora sapeva perché non avevano trovato notizie di morti all’interno del tunnel prima che fosse infestato, e capì perché il fantasma apparisse solo in auto dirette da ovest verso est, mai nella direzione opposta.

Oltrepassarono la curva senza problemi e la donna sorrise. Si guardò in giro e finalmente notò Sam al suo fianco.

Sam la guardò a sua volta. “Uhm,” disse. “Ano… arigatô.”

Sembrò sorpresa. La donna sgranò improvvisamente gli occhi ed allungò una mano per toccare il petto di Sam. Bobby era già pronto con una manciata di sale da lanciarle, ma la donna non attaccò, toccò e basta, e Sam non sembrava ferito, o spaventato – finchè d’improvviso, e senza apparente ragione, sussultò, così come il fantasma, come se qualcosa fosse passato tra loro. E quel qualcosa l’avesse bruciata.

“Jigoku..” sussurrò la donna con le lacrime agli occhi, prima di sparire.

-

Due minuti dopo, Hikaru parcheggiò l’auto sul ciglio della strada giù nella vallata e spense il motore.

“Che cavolo è stato?” chiese Sam. Non aveva capito cosa aveva detto il fantasma, Bobby ne era sicuro, ma la sua voce tremava come se lei lo avesse spaventato, ferito anche. Non era stata intenzione della donna, Bobby lo sapeva (con la certezza che può avere solo qualcuno che ha combattuto troppi fantasmi, buoni e cattivi), ma in quel momento sperò di averle buttato contro quella manciata di sale quando aveva allungato la mano verso il suo ragazzo.

Ma finse di non accorgersi di quanto Sam fosse rimasto scosso, mugugnò qualcosa ed aprì la portiera per immergersi nell’aria fresca della notte. “Pensi sia finita? È andata via?” chiese ansioso di stornare la conversazione da quell’ultimo commento del fantasma.

“Non lo so.” Sam scosse la testa, felice di accettare quella distrazione. “Raramente è così semplice. Ma ora che sappiamo dove è morta possiamo almeno scoprire chi è e dare fuoco al corpo.”

Si poteva fare, o avrebbero lasciato lo facesse Hikaru se fossero stati costretti a tornare negli Stati Uniti prima di poter finire il lavoro. Non era uno spirito malvagio, ma stava creando danni, anche se non intenzionalmente, e doveva essere fermata.

C’era un fiume che attraversava la vallata ad appena pochi metri dalla carreggiata, e, con l’illuminazione della strada, Bobby poteva vedere un sentiero che si dirigeva in quella direzione; un sentiero sterrato mezzo mangiato dalla vegetazione che dominava la valle. Nel buio, piccole luci stavano cominciando a brillare – aumentavano sempre di più. Centinaia, migliaia, quelle lucine pulsavano in onde che sembravano attraversare la vallata, seguendo il fiume.

“Mi chiedo cosa intendesse il fantasma alla fine,” ponderò Hikaru, voltandosi verso Sam. “Ti ha toccato ed ha detto ‘Inferno’.”

Sam sussultò, come Bobby. “E’ un fantasma,” ringhiò il vecchio cacciatore. “Chi diavolo sa perché fanno quel che fanno?” stava fissando torvo Hikaru, ma il ragazzo non guardava lui, e non capì l’antifona. Bobby avrebbe voluto prenderlo a pugni. Ed improvvisamente capì perché Dean era così dannatamente protettivo nei confronti del fratello e di quello stupido, fragile muro che lo teneva tra loro. Sapeva che un fantasma che aveva reagito ai danni che l’infermo aveva provocato all’anima di Sam non poteva romperlo, ma non sapevano cosa avrebbe invece potuto farlo, e Bobby avrebbe voluto tenere lontano qualunque cosa dal ragazzo il più a lungo possibile.

Capiva anche perché Dean era stato tanto contrario al fatto Sam andasse in Giappone. Non aveva avuto niente a che fare con la Madre Di Tutte Le Cose o chissà che altro. Il problema era che Dean non sarebbe stato con loro, perché Dean non si fidava di nessuno, nemmeno di Bobby, quando si trattava di proteggere suo fratello. Era perché nessuno sapeva quando Sam sarebbe crollato; poteva essere in quel momento, lì, e Dean non sarebbe stato presente.

Ora che ci pensava a dovere, era ovvio che Dean temeva quel crollo più di qualunque altra cosa. D’un tratto Bobby si sentì come se gli fosse stato affidato un qualcosa di incredibilmente fragile e prezioso, e non vedeva l’ora di riportarlo indietro prima che potesse romperlo.

Hikaru si sarebbe occupato da solo del corpo della donna, decise Bobby. Avrebbe riportato Sam da suo fratello il più presto possibile.

(Ed alla fine, non aveva importanza se avesse un preferito o quale dei due gli piacesse di più. Erano un’unità. Dean non sarebbe stato il Dean che conosceva, senza Sam. Sam non sarebbe stato Sam, senza Dean. Erano i suoi ragazzi. Semplicemente quello.)

“Dobbiamo andar via subito? O possiamo rimanere qualche minuto?” chiese d’improvviso Sam. Ma non attese risposta, prese il sentiero diretto verso il fiume attento all’oscurità che lo circondava. Bobby scambiò un’occhiata con Hikaru che scrollò le spalle, e lo seguì. Dietro di lui, sentì il rumore attutito di un accendino quando il suo amico giapponese si accese una sigaretta.

Nel momento in cui Bobby raggiunse lo stretto sentiero, Hikaru aveva spento le luci dell’auto, lasciando l’illuminazione alla luna ed alle lucciole che danzavano attorno a loro.

Sam se ne stava accanto al fiume che scorreva lento, guardando le luci che si riflettevano sull’acqua illuminarsi ed indebolirsi, come il battito di un gigantesco cuore. Appena Bobby riuscì ad avvicinarsi a lui, Sam allungò le mani e ne prese una con cautela, cullandola tra i palmi semiaperti. Era troppo buio per riuscire a leggere la sua espressione. Dopo un minuto lanciò il piccolo insetto nell’aria liberandolo, senza che quest’ultimo avesse perso il ritmo di quel quieto pulsare luminoso.

Bobby cercò di dire qualcosa. Chiedere a Sam se stesse bene, fare un commento sul posto, qualunque cosa. Alla fine non disse nulla, rimase in silenzio nel buio, ed improvvisamente si sentì grato di poter essere lì, in Giappone, a guardare le lucciole con Sam. Molte cose erano accadute. Molte altre sarebbero venute. Ma quelle erano ipotesi e loro vivevano nel presente. Probabilmente non avrebbero avuti molti altri momenti a disposizione, ma avevano quello.

Era un dono. E, in quel momento, Bobby se lo tenne stretto e lasciò che fosse abbastanza.

 

Fine.


End file.
